The present invention relates to process analysis. More particularly, the invention relates to a sampling system for process analysis utilizing an in-line filter probe.
Sample cleanup for process analytical chemistry of liquid samples almost invariably involves a filtration step. Accomplishing such filtration is difficult, due to the need for extreme long-term reliability with minimal maintenance requirements.
The present invention provides a sampling system and corresponding methodology which accomplishes the task of sample filtration, protects the elements of the cleanup transport system, removes the absolute minimum amount of sample from the process, and provides the capability of automatically cleaning the filtration elements, thereby greatly reducing and possibly eliminating the need for manual cleaning and replacement of the filter elements.
In general, the present invention in a first aspect provides a sampling system for process analysis utilizing an in-line filter probe. The system comprises (a) a support element; (b) a first segment of porous tubing having an open first end and a closed second end, mounted on the support element; and (c) a second segment of porous tubing having an open first end and a closed second end, mounted on the support element.
In a second aspect the invention provides a method for fabricating an in-line filter probe. The method comprises (a) providing a support element; (b) mounting on the support element in a U-shaped configuration a porous tube open at first and second ends; and (c) sealing the tube between its first and second ends, thereby forming first and second open-ended segments connected to one another by a sealed third segment.
In a third aspect the invention provides a method for obtaining samples for process analysis utilizing an in-line filter probe. The method comprises (a) providing an in-line filter probe comprising a support element, a first segment of porous tubing having an open first end and a closed second end, mounted on the support element, and a second segment of porous tubing having an open first end and a closed second end, mounted on the support element; (b) disposing the filter probe in a fluid to be sampled; and (c) circulating the fluid through the porous tube.